ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
SMITH Industries
History In the year -42 SMITH Industries was founded by the late John Smith as a cargo company to move freight between Port Vittar and it's moon Tyr. As time passed and money was earned Mr. Smith expanded the company into different enterprises as well, including restaurants, clubs, and mini golf courses. In the year -18 Mr. Smith met a young man named Drake Constantine, he was only 16 years old and was living on the streets. Mr. Smith saw potential inside of Drake and so he took him in and raised him as his own son. Nine years later in year -9 Mr. Smith died of a heart attack, in his will he passed the company and all of his fortune onto Drake to do as he pleased. Drake decided it'd be best to let the board of directors lead the company since they had been in the business longer than he had, several years later they had driven it into the ground, leaving Drake a barely functioning company and what little money he hadn't blown of his savings. Today Around July 001 SMITH Industries was close to being bankrupt, their only remaining business being a club in the space port of Port Vittar. Drakes savings were almost gone and the club just wasn't bringing in enough money to sustain itself. By chance Drake met and hired an engineer and mechanic by the name Ronna Sanata who assisted in repairing a few old miners/cargo ships. With these ships repaired SMITH was able to begin selling raw ores and moving cargo again. With the new found money Drake had the SMITH Mall built just outside of the other end of the Stallions Gate, increasing the profit even further by setting up a location for people to come and shop before setting off into the frontier past the Mall. Once enough money had been gained SMITH began setting up other stations near the mall, most notably the SMITH Shipworks which is run by Ronna and Drakes new found daughter Esleri Rosmarin. The shipworks allowed SMITH to venture into the business of custom ship production which further increased their profits even more. Several other stations were also set up to operate on their fields of production and trade, with the company finally revived Drake finally felt comfortable to reform the Board of Directors for SMITH, this time though he ensured that he would still have most of the control as to prevent another incident like what happened before. Drake set the company into three divisions, each with their own Head Director. The marketing and sales division is run by Drake and encompasses almost all trade done by SMITH. The manufacturing and production division is directed by Ronna and is responsible for the production of goods to sell to the masses. The research and development division is directed by Rima Ten'ta which is responsible for all research and science done for SMITH. The three divisions work together on most everything where they overlap.